A certain wolf
by 60secondstopain
Summary: Lauren is one of three wolves from the UK and has moved to Forks. She and her brothers are still waiting for their change and when they meet certain people in Forks their changes finally come. Lauren also meets a certain wolf who imprints on her as she doesn't imprint on him. Can the family stick together and soon help the other wolves? Rated M in a later chapters, so your warned


Forks. The place I have moved to with my family. The place where I'm going to be until I'm older to get my own place some where else. It was my parents idea we move down here. They said, 'it would be a break for this family.' Yeah, some break. The place is nothing but rain, fog and trees. My brothers don't mind though, they just love being out and about. Their both older than me, only by two years. Connor is the tall blonde one, the oldest. He thinks his all it because he only went out with a model once. She was a bitch any way. Then there's Daniel, his the red head of the family and the geek. But for a geek his good looking and his glasses make him look stylish. But me, I'm the sixteen year old, the youngest in the family. My hair is blonde just like Connor's. My eyes are the same as everyone in my family, brown.

Nothing out of the ordinary with me. I'm just a girl getting through life one step at a time. And school is one of those steps. Everyone was saying hi to me as I walked past them all and then one girl came right up to me with a boy trailing behind her.

"Hi there, I'm Renemsee." She says as she holds out her hand. I shake it and smile slightly.

"Hi I'm Lauren." I reply. The boy behind her whispers something in her ear and she hits him on the arm, for whatever reason.

"Anyway, do you have biology first?" She asks me as she turns back to face me. I look at my time table and I had biology.

"Great we can walk together." Renesmee jumps with joy.

We get to biology and Renesmee and the boy sit together and I go sit by another boy.

"Hi I'm Seth." He says when I walk up to his table.

"I'm Lauren." I reply as I sit down.

"Nice to meet you Lau-" He stops mid sentence when I look at him. He was frozen in place and I was a little worried. Did I do something to him? I wave a hand in his face and he snaps out of whatever happened to him.

"Sorry... Umm..." He struggles to find words. I turn around to face the teacher as he told us about something that I wasn't really paying attention to as my gaze kept drifting off to Seth. I swear he looked at me the same time I looked at him. The bell took me off guard and I jumped when it went off. I got my bag and walk out of the room.

"Lauren wait up!" Renesmee calls after me. I turn around to see her catching up with me.

"What happened with you and Seth?" She asks me.

"You know him?" I reply with a question of my own.

"Yeah, his Jacob's friend." She replies and looks up at the boy. So that's who he was!

"Yeah so what happened with you and him?" Renesmee asks again.

"I honestly don't know myself." I reply as we walk to our next lesson

After school I went to my car to meet my brothers who were talking with the other lads. Seth with them too.

"Hey Lauren, Seth's here. I'm guessing you already met." Connor says as he pulls me over with them.

"Yeah, hey Seth." I say as I put my hand up in a weak wave.

"Hey again." He smiles at me.

"Listen do you want to come down to La Push this Saturday?" Seth asks me as he rubs the back of his neck.

"What's La Push?" I ask him as I put my bag in the car.

"Its the beach down on the reservation, I was going with some of the lads and I thought you would want to come with." He replies as he helps me in the car.

"Sure, I'll meet you there I guess." I reply and then I close the door and Connor and Daniel get in and Connor drives us home.

"We just moved here and you've already got yourself a boyfriend Lauren?" Connor teases me and I lean forward and slap him on the head.

"Hey!" He snaps at me.

"He isn't my boyfriend, we're just friends." I tell him and lean back in my seat and look out of the window. So far Forks is... okay.

I get home and I decide to go for a walk with Daniel and Connor in the forest.

"Dad keeps warning me again." Connor says as we climb over a tree truck.

"Seriously? When is he going to stop with this wolf thing? I mean you should've hit a long time ago, I know I'm coming to it soon." Daniel moans as he pushes Connor.

"Yeah but seriously, he says that there's wolves already here and we could start a turf war. I don't want to have to fight with them. It's better off if we don't turn, try and control our phasing once it comes." Connor warns us.

"I think only boys can turn so I should have no problem." I say as I look up at Connor.

"Girls change too, but it'll come randomly with you because your only half wolf, where as me and Daniel we're full wolf genres." He says as he puts an arm around me.

"Plus, we can't start a turf war because they don't know about us. But if you see any wolves just don't move and they'll never touch you." Daniel tells me.

"Wait-" Connor stops walking and holds me close to him.

"Someone's here." He continues and looks around. Daniel stands in front of me and he gets ready to fight anyone who comes at us.

Renesmee and Jacob come from out of the trees.

"Lauren are you okay?" She asks me.

"I'm fine." I reply I look up at Connor and he lets me go but then Daniel grabs my arm.

"Careful, one of them is a wolf." He whispers in my ear. I walk over to Renesmee and Jacob and smile.

"Why are you out here?" I ask her.

"Me and Jacob just wanted to go for a walk and then we heard voices so we came to find out who it was and we saw you with them and I thought you were in trouble." She replies.

"Renesmee their both my brothers." I assure her and she sighs in relief.

"Well okay, I was just worried. We'll leave you guys alone now." Renesmee says and starts to walk away then a howl rips through the air and I turn around and Connor and Daniel had changed in front of Renesmee and Jacob! Connor's fur was a bright gold and Daniel's was a dark red.

"Ness get behind me." Jacob tells Renesmee and he jumps forward into a wolf. Holy shit!

"Renesmee I'm sorry, I swear we didn't want to hurt any one!" I say as I panic for my brothers.

_"Lauren move behind us now!"_ Connor orders me.

_"Lauren come on, this wolf thinks we're a threat!"_ Daniel panics to me and I walk over to my brothers.

_"Get on."_ Connor orders me and I do as I'm told and get on his back. He runs through the forest and to the mountains. I get off my brothers back and he changes back.

_"Dude! Get some thing to wear!"_ I say as I cover my eyes when he stands naked in front of me. Connor phases back to a wolf and we use our thought to talk.

_"The pack will come for us and I'll be the first they'll go for. Daniel I want you to protect Lauren until she phases. I'm going to try and drive them away once they start their attacks."_ Connor tells us.

_"No way! I'm being the little sister and the protected! I can take care of myself!"_ I snap at Connor.

_"Well, we'll come with you to La Push. They will most likely be there, but until then keep away from them."_ Connor tells us and we go home to Mom and Dad.


End file.
